


dance along the light of day

by withoutwords



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: "Hi," Danny says dumbly, because he'd just spoken to Steve a few days ago. He'd spent over an hour, on the phone, making coffee and feeding the dog and paddling his feet in the water while he'd told Steve every last detail about life in Hawaii.And now he's here.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 28
Kudos: 263





	dance along the light of day

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written for them and the voices feel way off but after hearing about the finale I just had to write something! Title from Drops of Jupiter by Train. Hope you enjoy x

Steve comes back three months later with a deep tan and more grey hair. He stands by the front door and holds his bag over his shoulder, like he's in limbo, like he's expecting Danny to kick him out of his own house. 

"Hi," Danny says dumbly, because he'd just spoken to Steve a few days ago. He'd spent over an hour, on the phone, making coffee and feeding the dog and paddling his feet in the water while he'd told Steve every last detail about life in Hawaii. 

And now he's here.

"Hey, Danno," Steve says with a soft smile, finally dropping his bag and meeting Danny some place in the middle. Their toes kick as they embrace, Danny burying his face in Steve's neck the way he had when he left.

Only this time he smells like aeroplane and distance. It's different.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Danny asks, still holding on, voice muffled in Steve's shoulder. Steve shrugs.

"Thought I'd surprise you."

"Mission accomplished."

They pull apart when they hear Eddie's short, excited bark, running in from outside and jumping on Steve as Steve collapses to the floor. "Hey buddy," Steve cries, his voice breaking a little, hugging and scratching and holding onto him, burying his face in Eddie's fur. "Hey, hey, I know, I know. I missed you too. I missed you so much."

Danny doesn't know what to say. Steve's wearing a worn out tee and looks skinny, sharper edges than when he'd left. His eyes are heavy and his smile doesn't quite reach his eyes, and he seems tired. Done.

It wasn't how Danny thought this would go, Steve coming home. Being back. And he'd thought about it a lot, really, too much, hoping Steve would be cured or something. That he'd found some answers. Some  _ peace. _

"Why'd you come back, Steve?" Danny asks, sitting on the arm of the sofa and trying not to spook him. So many times Danny has had to wait out Steve disappearing. So many times he's gotten so wound up about Steve being gone that he couldn't tamp down his anger.

He's not angry this time. He's just lost.

"I don't know, Danny." Steve says honestly, sighing from somewhere deep in his guts. "After we talked the other day I … it's all I could think about. Just being back with you, the kids, the team. And this guy of course."

Eddie whines as Steve ruffles his ears, rubbing his face into Steve's chest and lap like he needs to mark him as theirs again. 

"But were you ready?"

Steve looks at Danny at last, his mouth twisted in a thin line. "Probably not."

"Steve."

"What else could I do, man? I'd seen Mary, and Kono and Chin. I'd seen a lot of places, met a lot of people. I was just walking in circles."

"And Cath?"

Steve huffs, smiling like he doesn't mean it. "She's amazing," he says, busying himself with pulling off his boots, not looking at Danny while he talks. "She really is. But I was trying to work things out, find my feet, you know? And she'll always be …"

"On the move," Danny finishes for him, and Steve just sighs in agreement. "So … what now? You're here for good? You're going back to work?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead yet."

"Okay, great, so you've got it all figured out then."

"Danny, don't," Steve says with some bite.

"I'm not," Danny tells him honestly, throwing up his hands. "And I'm really glad you're back, if that's what you want. Hell, I never wanted you to leave in the first place, but you did. And it's been three months Steve, it's been a long time out here without you, so. I don't know. I was kind of hoping you'd want to be back as much as we wanted you back."

"I  _ do _ , Danny, I just told you that! I just…" Steve sits up now, scooting a little closer while Eddie goes to sniff at his bag. "It kills me to come back and be the same person I was when I left. Still screwed up, and sad, and  _ scared _ , Jesus, Danny, I've never been more scared than I was when you were taken. When you nearly died."

"We went through that a lot together, buddy."

"I know. Exactly. But last time? Last time I was so sure it was the end, and… and I realised there was nothing left for me. I pleaded with God to take me because I didn't think my life was worth living."

"Shit, Steve," Danny says on a breath, going to sit next to Steve and wrap an arm around him. Steve wipes at his face, at the tears threatening to fall, and Danny can barely breathe with the weight of it.

"I couldn't do it, Danny. Not without you."

"Then why'd you leave without me?"

"I guess I … I just felt like a burden," Steve admits, turning his face into Danny's chest. "You've fought so hard for everything in your life, for your family, for me. And I didn't know what the hell I was doing. Every time I turned around something would go wrong, you know? Usually because of me. My past."

Danny wraps his arm tighter around Steve's shoulder, pressing his mouth to the top of Steve's head. "You said you needed peace, but you were really running away."

Steve takes a deep, shuddering breath. "Yeah."

"You wanna know something?" Danny says, pulling his arm away so he can turn and face Steve properly. "And I've been trying to tell you this for ten years so please, please could you listen this time, please?"

Steve rolls his eyes, but there's no heat to it. He's broken open now, exposed.

"You're wrong. You’re not a burden, and none of this is your fault. And even though you don't want to believe it, you  _ do  _ deserve all of this. A family, and a home, and people that love you and will never leave you, no matter how far away they are. You deserve it, and as long as you keep trying to accept that I'm gonna be here to tell you. Because it's true, Steve. I promise it is true."

"Danny," Steve says with a slight sob, wrapping his arms around Danny again as they hold each other close. Yesterday, Danny had bought groceries, and a week ago he'd taken the kids to the rock pools, and last month he'd kicked Lou's ass at darts and won a round of beers.

And all of that had seemed just short of normal. There'd always been something missing.

Now, here, locked tight with Steve, it all falls back into place.

"I missed you so much," Danny says quietly, tasting a tear on his lip. 

Steve pulls back enough to whisper, "Me too," and press a soft kiss to Danny's cheek. "Thanks for waiting for me."

**Author's Note:**

> thefancyspin.tumblr.com


End file.
